I never was smart with love
by thecrackshiplollipop
Summary: Santana is too drunk to drive home after Rachel's alarmingly successful party so she begrudgingly stays the night at the Berry residence. Lesbian hijinks ensue.


**A/N: **I do not own any of the characters on Glee. Yet. Also, this hasn't ever been beta'd so, the mistakes are mine (unfortunately). I'm working on them.

**Chapter 1: It Tastes Like Pink**

She chalks it up to one-too-many cocktails, a two hour crying jag, and the fact that Rachel Berry's chosen sleep bottoms amount to about seven inches of hot pink material in the form of boy shorts. Also, the dwarf is wearing a tank top that is clearly too short for her torso and since when did Berry's have such nice tits?

Santana's lucky that her face is always flush when she drinks because there's a deep red blush creeping up her neck and cheeks as she watches Rachel and Tina jump around while belting out "Heaven is a Place on Earth".

"Blame it on the alcohol," she mutters, because she definitely isn't blaming it on the fact that Rachel's underwear cups her ass in a way that Santana thought only possible on a Victoria's Secret model. Or that she hasn't stopped staring at it since the short brunette had reemerged from her bedroom in her pjs after the boys had left in Mike's van.

"Hm?" Rachel skitters to a stop in front of Santana, who has been sitting cross-legged on the floor of her basement while they waited for Tina's dad to pick her up.

"Uh, nothing, Berry." She tries to muster up her best bitch tone, but flounders a bit because Berry's panties are about six inches from Santana's eyelevel and her eyes are stuck staring. Blame it on the alcohol she chants in her head, feeling a little dizzy. Rachel smells like coconut and warmth and in the back of her head, Santana registers that she smells exactly like suntan oil and it throws her off guard. Shouldn't Treasure Trail smell like caves – don't dwarves smell like caves?

"Well," Rachel drops to her knees, her eyes now level with the dizzy girl, "since you're staying the night, do you want to borrow something of mine to sleep in?" Rachel is talking too fast, her words spilling out like a semi-slurred avalanche. Her face hovers a few inches from Santana's and the Latina wonders how long she could kiss the diva before she jerks away. Not long enough, she decides, and instead leans back on her palms, fixing her gaze on the hot pink V created by Rachel's kneeling position. She quirks an eyebrow, her default expression returning to 'cocky bitch'.

"I'm good, I'll just sleep in my underwear." She says it in the sultriest way possible, her eyes still a little glazed from too many tequila shots. Rachel blushes deeply and licks her lips in a way that makes Santana's stomach clench uncomfortably. There are so many things I could do with that tongue…

As if on cue the door bell rings. After a few moments of frantic pants searching, Rachel sees Tina off and comes prancing back down the stairs, blissfully pantsless again.

"Tina is gonna be in so much trouble," Rachel trills, swiping her hair back into a ponytail. "She could not stop giggling. Her dad did NOT look happy." The smaller girl lets out a squeak and jumps down into the basement. She refocuses her attention on Santana who is lounging on one of the couches.

"She can deal, c'mere Berry." Santana waves the girl over to the couch and pats the cushion next to her. Rachel skips over, her ponytail bouncing against the nape of her neck. Instead of sitting as the Latina had indicated, she stands in front of Santana, legs spread, hands on her hips.

"You are getting sober, Santana Lopez." Rachel's eyes glimmer in the basement's stage lighting, her lips quirking into a smirk.

"Well then, we'll just have to correct that." Santana is up in a flash, dipping around Rachel and skipping across to the Berry family bar. Most of the good liquor is gone, the bottles clanking softly as Santana pokes around. She finally straightens with a half-filled bottle of whiskey in her hand and a smirk on her face. "And the party continues," she unscrews the cap and takes a healthy swig.

Rachel saunters over and leans on the bar top with both of her elbows. She extends her hand towards Santana and glances down at the bottle.

"Really?" She hands the bottle over and eyes Rachel in a confused, but hungry way. "Normally you'd be putting a cork in this, Berry." She quirks a brow, trying to smooth over the burning in her cheeks.

"Well, I did have a lot of fun at the party and… I don't know, I just don't want it to stop yet…" The smaller brunette shrugs and tips the bottle against her lips, swallowing a mouthful of whiskey. Rachel scrunches her face against the burn of the liquor.

Santana makes damn sure that she is more sober than Rachel, matching sips to the diva's swigs, the whole time watching her predatorily. Rachel manages to toss back over half of the remaining liquor on her own and Santana makes a mental note that Man Hands is a bit of beast when she's relaxed. The smaller girl gets the giggles easily when she drinks, but Santana can ignore that because she's dancing around in those insanely tight panties and her ass is so firm from all those years of ballet.

She gets brave after the bottle of whiskey is empty because Berry is wriggling around and her skin is slightly slick with sweat because the temperature in the basement is ridiculously high. The taller girl gets up and sidles up to Rachel, keeping her distance so that only her hands and knees graze the other girl occasionally.

In what can only be a flash of impulsivity, Rachel grabs Santana by the waist and drags her closer until their hips meet and Rachel can slip her knee in between Santana's thighs. Thankfully Santana is taller, so Rachel settles her body against Santana's thigh easily, pressing herself into the taller girl with a bit of a smirk because Santana's mouth is hanging open and her face is too red to blame it on the alcohol.

Santana lets out a soft moan and drops her hands to Rachel's sides and grips her hips tightly. "What is up with you, Berry?" She's not really paying attention, because her eyes have travelled down the length of Rachel's front and are boring holes into the place where Rachel's hot pink panties stop and her own darkly tanned thigh begins. Santana is finding it immensely difficult to wrap her brain around the fact that Rachel Man Hands Treasure Trail Berry is straddling her thigh and the heat between her legs is pressing into her skin and the thin material is just slightly wet.

"Dancing," the other girl murmurs and rolls her hips to the beat of the Daft Punk CD that's been playing on a loop. Santana bites her lip, glancing from Rachel's face back to her, uh, hips and rolls her thigh in opposition to Rachel's movements. She tries her best to make it look like dancing by swishing her hips around a little halfheartedly, but she's focusing all of her energy on moving her thigh against that wet spot on Rachel's panties.

"This isn't how normal people dance, b." Santana strokes her fingers under Rachel's tank top and drags her nails up to Rachel's waist. Rachel makes a strangled sound and presses against Santana's leg with more urgency. She locks her gaze with Santana's as she drapes her arms over the taller girl's shoulders and cautiously twines her fingers in her hair.

Santana opens her mouth to say something but quickly decides against that course of action and starts moving her thigh against Rachel's crotch, dropping any pretense of dancing that she was holding onto before. Fuck it, she's actively trying to get Berry wetter.

Rachel flushes attractively and Santana grins, digging her nails into the diva's side. Rachel's breath hitches in her throat, she closes her eyes and grinds her hips against Santana's thigh. Watching Rachel's face suffuse with pleasure Santana has to swallow a moan and bites the inside of her cheek. Rachel's lips are just slightly parted and a moan slips out every time Santana's thigh rolls against Rachel's clit. With each movement she can actually feel the smaller girl getting wetter; her panties are practically soaked at this point and are utterly useless for their intended purpose. Rachel whimpers and thrusts against Santana's thigh with a frustrated frown.

"What is it, Rachel?" Santana drags Rachel's name out slowly, tracing her nails in a torturous line down her sides.

"Th…that feels… good," she chokes out and grinds against Santana's thigh a little more brazenly.

"Good," Santana smiles slowly and roughly jerks her thigh against Rachel, "I want you to feel good," she purrs and leans her body closer to Rachel's, sliding her thigh against the smaller girl's sex as she moves forward. She moves like this a few times, leaning back and letting her thigh drag back across Rachel's clothed pussy and leaning forwards again, her thigh following the same teasing path.

At that moment, Santana decides that Rachel Berry looks really good on the verge of an orgasm and that she's about 98% sure she'd look even better actually orgasming. She twitches her thigh against Rachel's clit and watches as her back arches and she hisses in surprise. Definitely hot.

She slides her hands around Rachel's hips and cradles the brunette at the small of her back. Holding her hands splayed against Rachel's back, she rocks her against her thigh slowly. Each time the Rachel moans Santana rewards her by rocking the star faster against her thigh.

"Fuck, Rachel, you're so wet." Santana groans and rocks her thigh from side to side, pulling Rachel against her more roughly.

"I've never…" Rachel trails off and groans as she keens forward, her clit pressed firmly into Santana's thigh. The Latina grins and slips her hands down from Rachel's lower back to cup the shorter girl's ass and squeeze.

"Come for me." Santana practically breathes the words out, her lips pressing against Rachel's ear. Her voice is dark and serious and completely predatory and it makes Rachel shudder, her fingers disentangling from Santana's hair and digging into the taller girl's shoulders through her dress.

It's confirmed, Rachel is definitely hot when she comes. Santana can feel the brunette's panties soak and her cunt throb and her whole body arches and goes rigid as her orgasm hits her. She's biting her lip to stifle a cry and Santana holds Rachel firmly to her thigh as the shorter girl's hips buck wildly and she pitches back further, almost knocking the two off of balance. Fuck, Santana shuts her eyes tightly because Rachel's mouth is just slightly open and she's breathing heavily and her eyes are screwed up and it's so sexy that it takes a good amount of Santana's threadbare willpower to keep her hands firmly on Rachel's ass and hold her still.

"I..." Rachel shakes her head and simply stares at Santana, a question forming in those glazed over eyes.

"Yes?" Santana doesn't dare move an inch, her thigh and hands still supporting the majority of the brunette's weight.

"That was... new." She exhales slowly and slumps forward into Santana, causing the taller girl to cant backwards slightly.

"Whoa there Berry," Santana steadies herself and slowly extracts herself from Rachel's embrace. For a moment, Santana's eyes soften and she traces the backs of her knuckles along the shorter girl's jawline before she turns away and walks back to the couch. Before flopping down on the couch she takes a deep breath, composing herself because fucking Berry should not involve emotions or feelings or anything like that. "Come here," she leans forward, her eyes impossibly dark and a cocky quirk to her brow. Rachel moves to stand in front of her and this time Santana openly gazes the girl up and down, eyes pausing on her chest.

"I want this off," she tugs at the hem of Rachel's tank top and sits back, draping her arms over the back of the couch. She locks eyes with Rachel, her gaze stoppering any protests Rachel could imagine. She's not terribly graceful about it, the back snags on her ponytail and her elbow gets stuck in that awkward way when the material is a little too snug. Once she gets the tank top off she tosses it into Santana's face with a little giggle. While Santana is wrestling the tank top off of her face, Rachel grins and straddles the stunned girl's lap.

"I really liked that," Rachel brushes her fingers down Santana's neck and drags her nails across the part of her chest that her dress exposes.

"It was... different," Santana concedes because she honestly has no clue how to feel about the fact that she just made Rachel "Man Hands Treasure Trail" Berry rub one off on her thigh. She smiles despite her confusion because Rachel is so pretty in the stage lighting and her eyes are half-lidded in that 'I came so hard' way that always gets Santana wet. In that moment she has a hard time imagining that she'll ever look at Rachel the same way again, that she'll ever be honest when she calls her Dwarf or Man Hands. And her tits, goddamn they're right there and completely tanned and her nipples are hard despite the fact that the basement has got to be around 95 degrees.

"I always knew you had a thing for girls, San," Rachel practically purrs her name and slides her hips up Santana's lap until she's pressing herself against the Latina's stomach. Rachel smirks triumphantly as Santana's eyelids flutter and the taller girl's cheeks flush a dark ruby red and she has to bite her lip to hold in the moan in the back of her throat.

"It's not just a... a... thing," Santana stutters and tries to re-focus by running her warm palms up the flat plane of Rachel's stomach and lightly cups the diva's bare breasts. "I'm ... gay." The words billow out and hang in the air, and Santana focus on Rachel's face waiting for some reaction, but the smaller girl just nods and chews on her lower lip because Santana is gently rolling one of Rachel's nipples between her fingers. Santana leans into Rachel's chest, her hands still softly toying with the girl's breasts as she closes her eyes and breathes in the scent of her – suntan oil, sweat, and the thick, heady smell of her arousal. She presses her lips against the hollow of Rachel's throat and the smaller girl sighs softly, gently threading her fingers in Santana's hair. Santana smiles and trails feather-light kisses down the other girl's sternum and across her breast. She gently nips along the swell of flesh and darts her tongue out quickly gently brushing the diva's nipple. She can actually feel Berry processing the newest sensation as her body goes rigid and her breath stops short in her chest. "You okay, Rachel?" She keeps her lips hovering millimetres from Rachel's nipple and gazes up at the diva through her eyelashes.

"I uh... yeah, I like that." Rachel bites her lip and it takes monumental effort for Santana to hold in a moan because goddamn, Rachel is so good at making that look anything but innocent. Santana slowly rolls the tip of her tongue around Rachel's nipple and pulls back, quickly blowing a jet of cold air against the damp skin. Rachel hisses and presses her hips more firmly against Santana's stomach. Santana smirks and closes her mouth around the taut peak of flesh, her hands resting on Rachel's ass and holding the other girl's body firmly against her. Rachel grips Santana's hair for leverage and groans as she feels the Latina switch to her other nipple. The pressure increases and she can actually feel the sharp edges of Santana's canines lightly graze the sensitive skin.

"Oh fuck," Rachel jerks her hips against Santana involuntarily. Santana hums against Rachel's nipple and slides one hand up and around the smaller girl's torso to cover her other breast and knead it slowly.

"Does little miss perfect want more?" Santana sits up and slides the hand on Rachel's breast down her abs and traces the waistband of her panties.

"Y-yes." Santana isn't surprised, Berry was practically humping her stomach. She slides her hands down to the inside of her thighs and grips them tightly.

"Yes, what?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Santana grins the evillest grin Rachel's ever seen and shivers when the taller girl wraps her arms around her waist and pulls Rachel so she's lying on her back on the couch and Santana is kneeling between her legs. Rachel reaches down and hooks her thumbs in the waistband of her hot pink panties, but Santana swats her fingers away and shakes her head.

"Why?" Rachel furrows her brows in a way that reminds Santana of that loud, obnoxious girl she calls Treasure Trail and she briefly wonders exactly how hard it's going to be to look at Rachel in school and not see the girl she made come so hard she left the hem of her dress wet.

"I like them," Santana shrugs and runs her thumb across the damp material covering Rachel's pussy. She can feel the blazing heat there and oh my god, she is so wet. She presses lightly, finding Rachel's clit beneath the thin material and rolling it against the pad of her thumb in a way that makes Rachel squirm and whine. Santana smirks and pushes Rachel's panties to the side and ghosts the backs of two fingers against her. Rachel groans and flicks her hips against Santana's fingers.

"Please," she moans softly. Santana slides her fingers down and holds them against her opening, her thumb held a cruelly teasing distance away from Rachel's clit.

"Please. What." The words drop out of Santana's mouth with a little more bite than she'd intended, but she's satisfied with Rachel's blush and the flustered way she gnaws on her lower lip. She leans over Rachel's prone, half-naked body and places her free hand on the couch next to the brunette's head so she can stare directly down into Rachel's eyes.

"I ... I want it." She draws out the emphasis on it, her eyes darting down to Santana's hand held stock still against her sex. "I want you." She watches Santana's face for a reaction and smiles slightly at the fact that Santana's jaw has dropped and the Latina looks a little flustered.

She regains her composure quickly, pressing her fingers against Rachel before pausing, "are you...?"

"Ugh," Rachel groans in frustration, circling her arms around Santana's waist in an exasperated manner, "sixth grade, gymnastics, I fell on the balance beam. Now, Santana, please fuck me." She practically yells the last part and tugs on the Latina's waist as if to remind Santana of what she was about to do. Santana shrugs a little and quickly pushes into Rachel with two fingers. The star gasps, her muscles flexing around Santana's fingers.

"Fuck, Berry. You're so goddamn tight." Santana moans and shifts her body against her hand and cants her hips against the smaller girl, pushing her fingers deeper into Rachel with every slight movement. Rachel lets out a barely audible curse and experimentally rolls her hips against the unfamiliar feeling of Santana's fingers inside of her. Santana groans as Rachel's movement forces the back of her hand against her body and, please by this response, Rachel continues to roll her hips against Santana.

Santana has done a lot of things but even she has to admit that Berry is a damn quick learner. A few moments and she's fucking her hand like she's been at it for years. As a matter of pride Santana takes it as a challenge to show the smaller girl how good she is. Santana curls her fingers and strokes the walls of Rachel's sex until she grazes a spot that causes the diva's whole body to tense and a strangled scream to slip out. Santana grins triumphantly, stroking the pads of her fingertips across Rachel's g-spot to elicit more delicious sounds from the incredibly vocal Rachel.

"Jesus fuck." Rachel hisses when Santana slides her thumb across her clit, gently grazing the swollen tip with her nail. Rachel arches her hips into Santana's hand with a little more force, pushing the back of Santana's hand against her pussy through the confines of her dress.

"Oh god," Santana grunts and thrusts her hips, forcing her fingers deeper. Rachel rocks her hips and moans, her muscles pulsing around the Latina's fingers tightly. With each movement, Santana feels that familiar knot tighten low in her abdomen and at this point her panties are beyond destroyed. She shuts her eyes and lets the feeling of Rachel's tight pussy wrapping around her fingers and her hand grinding into her own clit overwhelm her. She can actually feel herself hitting that undeniably frustrating wall right before an orgasm.

"San," Rachel's breath is hot and whiskey-sweetened on Santana's face and she can feel how near Rachel's lips are to her own. To Rachel, the desire etched on Santana's face is plain as day, so she closes the distance between them and presses a cautious kiss to Santana's lips. She holds still, lips held chastely against the Latina's as she waits for her to process the latest development. Santana's eyes are open in a flash but, before the taller girl has a chance to think about pulling away, Rachel moves a hand up through Santana's hair and knots her fingers in the locks at the nape of her neck and holds her into the kiss as she ups the passion on her end.

"Berry..." Santana mumbles against Rachel's parted lips.

"Just go with it, Lopez," her voice is husky and she rolls her hips against Santana's hand as if to remind her that they're doing a lot more than kissing. Santana concedes, because she can still feel the dull pulse of alcohol coursing through her veins and because Rachel's lips are pretty soft. She leans into the kiss with her whole body, grinding her hips against her hand and pressing her clothed chest into Rachel's. The smaller girl kisses Santana in a way that pulls at the knot in her stomach and makes the growing heat between her legs increase. Kisses can't get you off, can they? Her mind whirls, but her question is answered when she feels Rachel's tongue flicker against her own and her hips jerk involuntarily against her hand, sending shockwaves of pleasure across her body.

Santana twists her fingers inside Rachel, dragging them across her g-spot while rolling her thumb across her clit in a sloppily rhythmic pattern. Rachel's so wet it's almost too easy to slide a third finger in, Santana moans against Rachel's mouth when she feels the diva's body tense and her walls clamp down around her fingers. When Rachel finally relaxes, Santana flicks her fingers against the sensitive spot and, placing her palm flat against Rachel's clit, she drops the pretense of teasing the orgasm out of Berry and full-on fucks her.

Rachel's slides her hands down Santana's back and tugs at the waistline of her dress, pulling the hem up sharply so the back of Santana's hand is now pressing against her soaked panties. Santana growls softly and skims her lips down the straining rope of muscle in Rachel's neck, pausing to close her mouth over the brunette's erratic pulse and suck hard.

"But I-" Santana cuts her off with a sharp thrust of her hips and bites over the pale red stain she's already left because she wants to mark Rachel with a purple bruise that she'll have to explain on Monday. Rachel shudders and strains her hips again, crushing against the taller girl until their hips are almost touching despite Santana's hand.

The friction against Santana's hand is immense and she feels a very familiar sensation spreading like fire outwards from her clit. She can feel Rachel's muscles working around her fingers and knows that with a few strokes of her fingers over her g-spot the girl will be a lost so she finally lets herself feel the pleasure she's been shoving aside since Rachel straddled her thigh on the dance floor. She twists her fingers expertly, her palm rolling against Rachel's clit and the back of her hand grinding into her own arousal with more intensity.

"Please," Rachel begs, her face buried in Santana's neck with her lips pressed firmly against the Latina's heated skin. She gasps, "don't stop," and Santana pulls her fingers across her g-spot torturously.

"Come for me, Rachel," the command is soft even though the taller girl is leaving a trail of hickies and bite marks over Rachel's neck and shoulders. It takes one more slow thrust of Santana's hips for Rachel to come, her muscles convulsing around Santana's fingers and hips straining at an almost-painful angle. Santana groans, Rachel's hips forcing her hand against her own clit with just the right pressure to set off her own orgasm. Santana keeps her fingers moving in Rachel, pulling out her orgasm so that her moans are loud enough to drown out the Daft Punk still throbbing from the stereo.

Before Rachel even has time to recover, the Latina is snaking down the smaller girl's body and running her lips lightly over Rachel's sweat-slicked skin causing her to twitch and arch against Santana's unmoving hand. She pauses to snake her tongue around one of Rachel's nipples before continuing down and slipping her arms around Rachel's thighs. Rachel lets out a nervous giggle and moves to tangle her fingers in the Latina's hair, gently pulling at the dark headband. "I like your headband."

"What?" Santana glances up, her mouth hovering millimetres away from Rachel's pink panties, a frustrated furrow on her brow.

"Um, your headband..." she trails off and tosses the accessory onto the floor, "nevermind." Rachel exhales shakily.

"Rachel Berry, are you nervous?" Santana purrs and lightly grazes her lips down Rachel's clothed pussy.

"N-n...no," Rachel shivers and tries to regulate her breathing, desperately trying to calm herself down since her whole body is still thrumming from the second orgasm. She frantically tries to focus on anything other than Santana's mouth but her lips are applying the lightest amount of pressure over her clit.

"Oh, okay, good." Santana smirks, a motion that Rachel can actually feel against her, and runs her tongue down the drenched pink material before sucking as hard as she can over the brunette's clit.

"FUCK." Rachel arches her back as another orgasm hits her, but Santana's fingernails dig into the diva's thighs and hold her down so the Latina can keep her mouth firmly planted against her. As soon as Rachel settles, Santana kisses the soaked material gently and dislodges herself from Rachel's splayed legs to rest her head on the diva's taut stomach.

"San?" Rachel's breathing has calmed finally, her fingers tracing lazy circles over the skin bared

by Santana's impossibly tight dress.

"Mmm?" The Latina's eyes are half-closed and both of her hands are resting on Rachel's side, stroking the skin in a way that could easily be mistaken for affection.

"I think you're going to need to borrow some of my clothes." Rachel yawns and stretches underneath the taller girl.

"Mmk..."

"Also... we should probably talk abou-"

"No, Berry, how about we don't talk," Santana turns her head, resting her chin on Rachel's abs. Shit, she's going to have a hicky on her tit. Awesome. "It was good, surprisingly good, and I so don't want to lose that buzz, okay?"

"Fine." Rachel huffs. She's still too tipsy to really care that Santana is avoiding the topic of feelings, and she's fine with that... for now. Instead she glances back down at the lazing Latina and smiles a coy, flirtatious smile that makes Santana's clit throb shockingly. "Can I ask you something else, then?"

"Sure thing, Berry," Santana yawns and absently traces her thumbs along the sides of Rachel's breasts.

"What do I taste like?" Rachel sits up on her elbows a little and looks down at Santana, her eyebrows quirked in question.

"Well..." Santana tilts her head and rolls her stomach against Rachel, smirking when she moans softly, "you taste like pink."

Rachel's head is throbbing and her eyes feel like they're liquefying in her skull but, she's on a mission and even the worst hangover in the world isn't going to stop her from what she's set her mind to. After dodging Figgins in the hallway, she makes a bee-line to Santana's locker. Of course, Santana is standing with Brittany, both girls wearing sunglasses and looking like merely existing pains them. Rachel sidles up to the pair and flashes a pained smile at Brittany.

"Brittany, do you mind?"

"Mind what?" The tilts her head to the side a little and adjust her sunglasses.

"I... need to speak with Santana."

"That's alright, we weren't really talking, anyway." She shifts her weight into her locker and watches Rachel steadily.

"Uh, no, I meant... alone?" Rachel rubs her forehead absently, the throb in her temples spreading slowly with each agonizing minute spent under the school's bright fluorescents. _Is__it__even__possible__to__be__hung__over__a__day__and__a__half__later?_

"Oh... okay." Brittany furrows her brows but bounces off in the general direction of first period after Santana gives her a reassuring nod.

"What's up, RuPaul?" Santana leans into her locker and trails her eyes down Rachel's front, noting with some degree of pride that she wasn't able to cover up all of Santana's expertly given hickies. A trail of dark red and purple marks lead down from Rachel's neck into her collar, nothing stage make up couldn't cover but clearly the diva hadn't had time that morning.

"Where are they?" Treasure Trail is practically fuming and Santana arches a brow in response. "You know what I'm talking about, Santana. My –" she glances around nervously and leans in close enough for Santana to feel the heat radiating off of the smaller girl's skin. "my panties." She practically hisses the last word as Artie wheels past them.

"Oh," Santana smirks and straightens up and looks straight down at Rachel, "I'm wearing them."

"Wh- what? Why!" Rachel's body goes rigid and her hands ball into fists, once again flashing Santana a furious glare.

"I wanted a trophy." Santana shrugs and walks by Rachel, her fingers lightly grazing the diva's hip as she does, "if you want them back, you'll have to earn them back." She saunters off to first period leaving Rachel behind to pitch a fit on her own. Santana decides that the line between fucking Rachel and fucking with Rachel is going to be a fun one to walk.


End file.
